Como reconhecer um fã de Death Note
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: Idéia tosca surgida do nada... XD Basicamente, o título explica tudo... [primeira fic de Death Note o.o]


Yooooooo XD

Estou quebrando meu círculo vicioso de fics de Naruto! \o.ó E com uma de Death Note ainda o.ô Se bem que, não dá pra chamar isso exatamente de fanfic, já que ela não contém bem um "enrredo" -.- mas, como eu havia cismado que a próxima fanfic que eu ia postar ia ser de Death Note, então foi essa mesmo. 8D'''

É o seguinte: eu fui numa churrascaria hoje mesmo, e me dei conta de que estava usando os talheres que nem o L usa, e sentando que nem o Near XDD (sou fã dos dois), foi daí que veio essa tosquisse de "como reconhecer um fã de Death Note" o.o

**Como reconhecer um fã do Raito**

Ele fala "sozinho".

Ele tenta insistentemente fingir que gosta da companhia da garota grudada nos braços dele.

Ele vai tentar descobrir o seu verdadeiro nome (não diga o.o).

Ele é prevenido, sempre guarda uma folha dentro do relógio.

Ele sabia que você ia pôr "pedra" no Jô-ken-po.

Tome muito cuidado se ele disser que o considera um bom amigo.

Ele muda drasticamente de atitude após falar a palavra "abdicar".

O cara que ta devendo dinheiro pra ele morre misteriosamente de ataque cardíaco.

_**Dica-**_ Se ele descobrir seu verdadeiro nome, ponha fogo "acidentalmente" no caderno dele u.u

**Como reconhecer um fã do L**

Procure pelo cara sentado do jeito mais estranho.

Olhe os tênis. Os dele são os mais fora de uso possíveis (isso se ele não estiver sem...).

Ele usa uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans. Nada mais que isso.

Ele fica com o dedo na boca.

Se ele disser que o considera seu melhor amigo, então ele suspeita de você (desde que foi você que roubou o pedaço de bolo dele, até que você é o serial killer mais temido da atualidade).

Ele sabia que o fã do Raito sabia que ele ia por "pedra" no jô-ken-po, por isso pôs "tesoura" no último instante.

Ele não dorme.

Se ele quiser se algemar a você, não se preocupe, ele não faz isso com fins maliciosos.

Qualquer coisa é relatada em porcentagem.

Ele tem grandes chances de ganhar um torneio de capoeira...

_**Dica- **_Normalmente não se encontra fãs do L em galeterias, churrascarias, peixarias (?) e derivados, só em casos raríssimos, como por exemplo, ele ter que ir por estar acorrentado a alguém. U.u Procure numa doceria ou numa sorveteria, mas não se assuste se 90 por cento das pessoas de lá sentarem com os pés na cadeira...

**Como reconhecer uma fã da Misa**

Ela chama a si mesma na 3ª pessoa.

Ela não desgruda do rapaz ao lado dela.

Ela fala com um timbre completamente infantil.

Ela se veste de uma maneira que vai fazer a sua avó apertar com força o crucifixo em volta do pescoço.

Ela vai saber o seu nome, então nem tente se perguntar como que ela descobriu.

Há 98 por cento de chances de ela ser parente da Carla Perez, se levar em conta o nível de inteligência.

Ela fica bêbada fácil.

Se ela se suicidar, pode ter certeza que o rapaz que ela gosta morreu.

_**Dica-**_ Se você sabe que não vai se dar bem com ela, sempre cubra o rosto quando a vir.

**Como reconhecer um fã do Matt**

Procure por uma nuvem escura de fumaça, há 90 por cento de chances de ser ele fumando.

Se, além da nuvem de fumaça houver som de jogo eletrônico, 100 por cento de certeza que é ele.

O jogo que nem saiu no país ainda já foi virado por ele.

Ele usa um visual à la "Papa Burguer" do Mc Donalds. (Haku-...Papa Burguer? -.- Hanna- Ah, vai dizer que não é? .-.''')

Normalmente ele vai controlar os ataques de raiva de seu amigo loiro.

Para ele, o seu loiro é como o próprio Deus.

Ele é menor de idade, mas sabe dirigir.

Ele tem uma paciência invejável.

Ele é o único cara que consegue ficar bonito usando blusas listradas.

Ele é meio pervertido. Mas afinal, quem que não é? Ah, o fã do L e o fã do Near... -.-

_**Dica-**_ Não se magoe se ele simplesmente começar a jogar game boy no meio da conversa. É que o vício é mais forte que ele...

**Como reconhecer um fã do Mello**

Ele está comendo chocolate, e mesmo assim nunca engorda.

Não importa de onde ou como, ele sempre vai arranjar mais chocolate (ou então manda o ruivo buscar).

Ele não simpatiza com albinos.

Ele gosta de chutar quebra-cabeças.

Se escutarem um tiro, há 98 por cento de chances de ter sido da arma dele.

Há 99 por cento de chances de ele ser fã da Madonna.

Ele se irrita com qualquer coisa.

Ele vai ser seu amigo a partir do momento em que você lhe der um chocolate de boa marca.

Ele usa um crucifixo e é católico, apesar de não ter medo nenhum de meter a bala em alguém.

Quando for ver a lista de vencedores, seja do que for, procure o 2º lugar.

_**Dica- **_Nunca nomeei-o em 2º lugar, principalmente se o albino ficar em 1º. Mas, se não puder evitar, retire a arma dele e ponha o albino numa câmara com vidro a prova de balas (nunca se sabe se ele pode ter uma arma reserva).

**Como reconhecer um fã do Near**

Ele vai estar enrolando uma mecha do cabelo.

Ele senta com um pé sob a cadeira.

Olhe em volta, quando você achar que viu um fantasma, acabou de encontrar um fã do Near.

Ele é tão expressivo quanto uma porta.

Ele vai estar montando um quebra-cabeças de no mínimo 500 peças, ou brincando com robôs.

O sorriso dele vai ser sempre o mais sinistro (isso explica o porque da falta de expressão na maioria do tempo).

Assim que o fã do Mello der um tiro, o que não mover um músculo e não mudar de expressão é o fã do Near.

Pode passar uma vaca voando, chegar o apocalipse ou até mesmo surgir um político honesto, o albino jamais ficará surpreso.

A melhor maneira de definir sua expressão é "cara de paisagem".

É quase impossível visualiza-lo no meio da neve.

Ele raramente vai te olhar nos olhos.

Quando for ver a lista de vencedores, seja do que for, procure o 1º lugar.

A única competição que ele perde para o fã do Mello é em "Quem come mais chocolate".

_**Dica- **_Se quer se aproximar dele, seja paciente, MUITO paciente, porque o garoto é mais vagaroso que uma lesma. Pra começar com o pé direito, dê-lhe um quebra-cabeça de presente, e não se frustre se tiver a sensação de estar levando vácuo, porque ele só não é assim com os fãs do L.

**Owari XD**

Yeah, isso ficou uma droga \o\ Fazer o que, né? Eu tava sem criatividade... -.- A próxima fanfic sai melhor ¬¬


End file.
